Home Is Where the Heart Is
by eightbitGuitarist
Summary: Sequel to Excruciatingly Quiet EQ : Maka is home, and her and Soul's relationship has it's ups... And it's downs.


**Hiya guys! Here's your sequel. I think this is going to pretty much end up a bunch of tiny drabbles with slight structure, of just their being together. Or maybe it will be a real story. I don't know! Let's just see where this goes. (: Read on and review, my friends. Love you!**

**By the way, guys. **_Lemons._** Like, the whole thing is STARTING sour! But… the good kinda sour (sorry if it's terrible – it's only the second lemon I've ever written and the first straight lemon!). And, I just now realized that this whole 'barging in' thing is becoming a theme.**

**Enjooooy!**

* * *

"Nnngh… S-soul!" Maka let out a throaty and delicious moan, lips parted and eyes clenched shut as I fell back against the couch, pulling her down on top of me. I grinned, tugging her a bit closer as I leaned back in to nibble on her neck once more, tongue flickering out to tease the tantalizing, alabaster skin that lined her collar bone. She rolled her hips against mine ever-so-slightly, and I suppressed a pleasured moan, settling for a low grunt. The ash-blonde beauty was straddling my lap, on her knees, legs spread to the point that I wondered if those jeans weren't… Well….. _Hell with it, _I thought with a smirk, voicing my thoughts as I ran my hands up her thighs slightly.

"I wonder if these jeans would be in less danger of being torn if we took 'em off, hm?"

Maka laughed softly and helped me to shimmy her out of the troublesome denim, straddling me once more in just a button-up and black, lace panties.

Nibbling at the skin lining the tendon in her neck, I began to unbutton her top, slowly and gradually exposing that beautiful, milky skin. I discarded the white material as well, not really caring where it landed, and rather feasted on the sight of her now-matured body, one hand sliding up the smooth silk of her sides and curves, cupping a breast through the lace of her bra. Planting open-mouthed kisses on her now-exposed body, my lips led a trail from her collarbone down her chest, between the mounds of her chest, her skin sweet and soft and unbelievably delectable, tasting like mint and salt. A soft moan rumbled through her chest and her small, callused fingers ran up the front of my shirt, along the scar on my chest and tracing each defined muscle I had earned, training, with _her_. It was a sweet recognition, I knew; the scar, the build, the personality, even – everything that made me _Soul Eater Evans _was there because of her presence. Because in the beginning, she had accepted me without hesitation, held out a strong and steady hand after I had played everything I was inside, despite my song and despite my appearance, the black blood inside me. None of it mattered to her… And that was why I loved her, and was willing to fight and live and die, all for the beauty, the light, the majesty that was currently in my arms and _shit, _that innocent majesty was currently tugging my shirt over my head and rubbing me through the material of my jeans. Reality check.

My breath hissed in through my teeth and I ran my tongue up her breast, along the skin exposed from her lacy black bra. A free hand of my own found its way up her thigh, deft pianist's fingers coming in handy as I ran them along the silky skin of her thighs, slipping past the lace to slide a finger into her core.

I relished in the sounds she made, but my favorite was when she moaned my name, her voice a mix of pleasure and need and want and desperation.

"_Oh, Soul!_"

Grinning, I pumped my finger slightly and slowly, earning soft gasps and more moans.

"S-Sou-… Ohhh.. Sou-ul what i-if someone c-comes in-n..?" I chuckled softly as she tried to create a formidable sentence when I added a second finger inside her, pumping faster.

"Maka," I growled into her ear huskily. "Shut up."

The blonde let out a soft whimper but complied, rolling her hips against my hand slightly.

I smirked and added a third finger, the digits tight inside her, absolutely _loving _the sounds she was making on account of my actions. My left hand, now made the free one as the right was between her thighs, snuck behind her and unclasped her bra (which was very difficult one-handed) as my teeth pulled the straps off each shoulder, slow and seductive. The piece fell from her body and I took one of her bare breasts into my hand, kneading it gently, suckling the other. I bit gently at her nipple, careful not to break skin with my jagged, serrated teeth. She sucked in a breath, letting out a loud and delicious moan just as the door flew open.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! HEY, WELCOME HOME, MA- Uh…." Black Star's haughty voice suddenly dropped about ten decibels, and his cheeks rose about en shades of red. Maka and I jumped apart, and she quickly grabbed my shirt, covering her bared skin with it. She blushed just about as deep as Black Star, who now had blood dripping from his nose.

"Maka…"

_Oh, shit._

"CHOOOPPPPP."

A massive hardcover book suddenly collided with the blue-haired ninja's head, but…. Not the head Maka _normally _aimed for. Said ninja fell to the ground, onto his side, clutching his groin and twitching, mumbling something incoherently. His absence revealed the rest of the group, all looking confused. But then, as they saw us on the couch, their wondering of why Black Star was 'chopped was suddenly very obvious.

Kid averted his eyes, cheeks pinking uncharacteristically. "I think we should probably lea-"

"OHH YEAHH, MAKA, GET SOME!" Patty screeched, shoving Kid out of the way and pumping her fist as if in victory. Liz sauntered up beside her sister, laughing softly.

"I didn't think ya had it in you to finally bone her, Soul."

I groaned. "Look, I'm sure Maka is grateful for the welcome party, but could you, maybe… Get out?"

Tsubaki and Kid each took an end of Black Star, the weapon at her meister's feet and the opposing meister holding him underneath the arms. "C'mon, ladies, let's leave them _alone_." Patty giggled and followed as they walked out the door, and Liz shot us a wink and a 'be safe, children' before closing the door behind them.

Maka sighed softly. "We're going to get so much hell for this," she grumbled, but I only grinned and leaned forward, lips brushing her ear as I ran a hand through her loose hair.

"Then let's make it worth it, hm?" Maka giggled softly and let the shirt drop.

"Let's."

My teeth grazed her shoulder, both hands kneading her breasts (which now fit a nice ole C-cup – C possibly standing for _cool, _in my opinion) and her own hands undoing my jeans, reaching in to wrap around my shaft. I groaned, nipping and sucking at her skin, when the front door opened once more and Maka let out a squeal.

"Damnit, Blair!"

* * *

"So."

I let out a groan – here I was, sitting with Liz of all people, being interrogated on what the eldest Thompson had barged in on. Luckily, Patty was busy with Maka, so I only had to deal with the slightly-more-manageable-but-way-more-devious sister. So uncool.

"Uh, yeah," I uttered lamely.

"When did this happen, hmmm?" The blonde looked up from her nails to shoot me a measured, curious gaze.

I huffed – guess I was playing her game for now. I really wasn't in the mood for Thomson-wrath. "The second she got home."

"And you did tell her you love her, correct?"

"How did you even-"

"Shut up." She tapped her nails against the table – the twin was sitting across from me, over a table at Death Café. I had protested speaking about this is a public place, but this woman always, _always _got her way. "What was her response?"

" 'What took you so long?' "

The blonde grinned. "So, how did the escapade from this morning happen? And I want detail."

With a roll of my eyes, I recalled this morning's events, speaking as I remembered.

_Soul awoke to the smell of breakfast wafting through the small crack of open space the door left. Rising, he relished in the scent – it had been a long time since he had smelled that, felt that, known that Maka was out there, doing something for him. He finally had that familiarity back, and was damn happy about it. Of course, the waking up in Maka's bed, tangled in her sheets and her scent, was a change from the normal that he didn't mind one single bit._

_Standing, not bothering to throw on a shirt, he walked out in just some long, black cotton pajama pants, yawning. As he entered the kitchen, Maka was cooking with her back turned to him, clothed in just his t-shirt, black lace peeking out at him from underneath the hem. He wrapped his arms around the waist of his meister, kissing her neck gently and humming softly as he watched her lips turn up in a smile, laughing softly as she flipped the egg. _

"_Good morning, love," he murmured softly, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. _

"_Mm, morning, hun," she turned her head to plant a kiss on his forehead, then another kiss on his lips as he looked up. Soul grinned, resting his cheek on her temple gently, his hands sliding up her shirt, but only to rub small and comforting circles on her belly. He could feel her lips turn up, her voice full of amusement as she spoke. "You're so goddamned respectful," she laughed, putting the eggs on a plate before flipping off the stove and turning to wrap her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on his broad, bare chest, one finger tracing up the now-faded scar on his torso._

"_It was years ago, Maka."_

_She hummed softly in agreement. "I know, I know… I don't feel as guilty as I did then. But still." She smiled weakly up at him and he planted a kiss on her lips, taking her hand and entwining their fingers together, leaning down to kiss each of her knuckles gently before taking her head pressing it to – _

Liz was crying.

"Uhm, Liz, are you-"

"No, no, I'm fine," she mumbled, waving her hand dismissively. "It's just really sweet. You're a good guy. Just, g-go on."

I blinked in surprise. "Thanks, uh …"

_his chest, right over his heart, where the very top of his scar was. _

"_I love you, Maka. I always have, and I always, _always _will."_

_Her lips rose a bit more. "I love you, too, Soul. Always have, always will." She sealed her words with a kiss and pulled away to grab the food. "C'mon, let's eat."_

_Soul nodded and followed as she walked into the living room, sitting on the couch beside her as they ate, shooting the breeze. Her mission was undisclosed, so they couldn't talk about that, but rather about things that had changed there in Death City. Like Black Star's relationship with Tsubaki, Kid's receding OCD tendencies (though they were definitely still there), Patty's growing giraffe collection, Liz's constant shopping outings and massive nail polish collection._

The blonde smiled proudly.

_As they finished, Soul washed the dishes, as Maka had cooked. "I'm gonna go get ready – going to say hi to everyone today." Soul nodded, doing the same as he put the plates up in the cabinet. He stripped down in his bedroom and put on a pair of black denim jeans and an orange t-shirt, his usual. He exited the same time as Maka, who was dressed in light blue denim jeans that hugged the thighs and flared out half-way down the calves, and a pale white button-up blouse. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around her and grinned._

"_You look gorgeous," he said, running a hand through her loose hair, which had grown too long for her twin ponytails, and now reached her chest. He honestly loved it long and down like that, her fringed bangs trimmed to expose her beautiful, mossy green eyes. Her rosy lips turn up in a smile and she stood up on her toes to kiss him, their lips soon turning hungry and passionate. Maka let out a moan and that was it for him. He was done for. _

"_Nnngh… S-soul!" Maka let out a throaty and delicious moan, lips parted and eyes clenched shut as he fell back against the couch, pulling her down on top of him._

"And… Yeah. I'll just stop there. I think you can figure out where it goes from there."

Liz just laughed softly, shaking her head. "Alright, Evans. I'm gonna let your off the hook for macking her, but only because you've been so goddamn good to her. Not only now, romantically, but also before, being a friend for her and everything. Death knows you weren't yourself when she was gone, so I'm taking your words for the truth. You'd better be good to her, though. I'm trusting you with her well-being and if you hurt her I swear to Death I will-"

Soul held up a hand. "You don't need to worry about me hurting her. If I do, I think you can count on me to rip _myself _to shreds for doing so."

Liz smiled. "You're a good guy, Evans. Y'really are."


End file.
